WhatsApp
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Lo del whatsApp. ¿Alguien puede acabar con ese invento del demonio? Mensajería gratis, ¿Gratis? ¿A quien se le ha ocurrido? Esa mierda estaba acabando con todo. Gratis y colega aburrido-por que , seamos sinceros, todos tenemos uno-es un pésima combinación. Y si a eso le sumas un novio y/o novia controlador ya es el infierno.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Hello! lectores y lectoras, aquí me hallo con este One-shot o Two-shot si ustedes quieren. He decidió hacer esta historia por que si por que yo odio a es aplicación maldita ¬¬ me tiene hasta...y bueno me inspiré viendo el monologo en el club de la comedia, hecho por David guapo. _**

**_Espero les guste y disfruten, la historia es mía pero los personajes, no lo son por desgracia U_U son de Kishimoto. _**

_**WhatsApp**_

Tras la cuarta guerra ninja,el mundo Shinobi sufrió un evolución y revolución que llego de forma apabullante arrasando todo por su paso.

Todos.

Absolutamente todos cayeron en sus redes.

_Y nunca mejor dicho._

Aquello en tan sólo ocho años se había adueñado de la vida de niños y mayores. era increíble con que facilidad uno se enganchaba.

A la vida de los shinobis y de los ciudadanos había llegado por parte del mundo occidental, un arma revolucionaria, mucho más peligrosa y dañina así como una de las más dulces drogas.

¿Su nombre?

_Internet.__  
_  
¿Su hijo?

_Wifi._

Bueno y que decir de los aparatitos y de los sistemas que utilizaban como el debate de que si tu eres Androi-popularmente llamado "duende verde" - o el más pijo o el no va más , el alto estandi: Apple, conocido popularmente como "La manzana pija"- y eso no es todo, ya que había infinidad de aparatos como iPad, iPad mini, Tables, ordenadores de mesa, portátiles y sin duda el más popular y utilizado-el cual estaba acabando con la vida social de más de uno ,así como relaciones, eran...

_Los Smarphones._

Móviles con internet: cámara de fotos, brújulas,calendarios, cronómetros,calculadoras, reproductor de música, blog de notas,notas de voz,juegos,video,recordatorios,tiempo, Mapas,App, ITunes,wifi...vamos de todo

Pero sin duda había algo que lo revoluciono todo y con esto se rompe una lanza.

Lo del whatsApp.

¿Alguien puede acabar con ese invento del demonio? Mensajería gratis, ¿Gratis? ¿A quien se le ha ocurrido?

Esa mierda estaba acabando con todo.

Gratis y colega aburrido-por que , seamos sinceros, todos tenemos uno-es un pésima combinación. Y si a eso le sumas un novio y/o novia controlador ya es el infierno.

Pero vamos por partes.

Todos tenemos ese colega aburrido y sin vida social, ese desgraciado que es un inoportuno y un pesado.

Naruto en esos momentos que se estaba tomando el tercer descanso en su oficina de repente escucho ese maldito sonido.

Esa sinfonía del diablo.

_**"Tiruri"**_

Si. Era un whatsApp , y no de su novia precisamente; y teniendo en cuenta si aún la tenía. sino de su colega aburrido.

¿Su nombre?

...Sasuke Uchiha...  
_  
__**"Tiruri"**_  
_  
__Uchiha :¿Qué haces?_

_"¡Vivir! ¡Déjame en paz!"-Pensó el Rubio._

_Kurama :Nahh...Aquí en un descanso...__Kurama :¿Y tú?..._

El maldito Uchiha no era precisamente muy hablador en persona ¡pero joder! A través de una maldita pantalla era peor que una cotorra.  
_  
__Uchiha :Nah...Aquí de guardia..._

_-__Kurama :¡ah! Ok...-_

Que pesado, que pesadilla.

Cerro la aplicación mientras sus dedos tocaba la pantalla táctil para abrir otra aplicación. La de fotos.  
En décimas de segundo la aplicación se abrió mostrando ante sus ojos dos carpetas; este pincho en la primera y enseguida salieron una batería de fotografías. Su dedo índice hizo un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia bajó hasta que con su huella pincho en la fotografía que quería ver.

Sonrió.

Miro la foto que le mostraba la pantalla y volvió a sonreír con malicia y picardía-Dos personas, él y su novia.- Una mujer dulce de cabellera larga azulina-En la foto se veia a ambos tumbandos en un cama-en su cama- él con el torso desnudo y ella con un sujetador rojo besandose.

Rio.

Esa foto la había tomado el fin de semana pasado, el domingo sin el consentimiento de Hinata, si se enteraba lo mataba.

_**"Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri"**_

-¡Mierda! .- gruño. Ya tenia tres whatsApp ...Como odiaba ese sonido.

_**"Tiruri"**_

Cuatro ya...

Miro la tonificación antes de habrir su whatsApp para ver de quien se trataba.

_**"WhatsApp.**_

_Uchiha :Dobeeeee! Maburrooooo!_

_Uchiha :por que cojones me pones hacer guarda si las odio?!_

_Uchiha : No olvides lo hoy,noche de Gear of war!_

_Uchiha : contesta maldito Bastardo! "_

Abrió la aplicación irritado para contestarle a su amigo.

_Kurama :Mierda Sasuke! Cómprate una vida colega, déjame en paz que estoy trabajando lo que deberías hacer tu, Maldito!__Kurama Si tranquilo no se me ha olvidado._

-Por dios que agonía...-susurro en voz alta.

Escucho de nuevo el maldito sonido de su teléfono, pero paso,seguramente sería el uchiha contestándole de la forma más sutil y bonita...

Siguió leyendo esos papales aburridos que le había traído el Nara esa mañana.

Pasaron 45 minutos antes de que el Kitsune bufara aburrido por décimo cuarta vez.

Dejo los papeles en el mesa para apoyar su codo sobre esta y abrir la palma de su mano y apoyar su cara en esta alzando una ceja.

Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo, y todo lo que había ocurrido en este, ocho años...ocho años en los que internet había revolucionado al mundo shinobi así como la vida de todos sus amigos.

Bueno a decir verdad no todo fue malo o bonito, hay que admitir que gracias a internet ahora mismo él y más de uno tenía una bonita relación de pareja...bueno bonita...siendo sinceros ahora mismo tanto él como Hinata no estaban pasando por su mejor momento si es que aún lo había.

Y todo por culpa del WhatsApp...sí, esa aplicación del dominio, esa que te decía si estabas en línea y cuando había sido tu última conexión.  
Sus peleas empezaron cuando ambos se descargaron el maldito WhatsApp ...

Como echaba de menos el sms.

Sí. Había que pagar pero era Bonito,te obligaba a mejorar como persona o como escritor, ya que tenías que condensar todo en un solo mensaje.

_**Tipo:" Hina, te espero en 2 horas en mi casa, ve quitándote la ropa, frugimos, Luego te cuento. Bs."**_

Claro y conciso.

Además de no dar la oportunidad a dar pie a una conversación que parecía no tener fin como las que tenía con sus colegas por el WhatsApp.

¡Oh! Pero sin duda lo peor de esa aplicación maldita del diablo eran los grupo. Los grupos ya era...vamos...estar en el mismo infierno. Una mañana se despertó y su móvil estaba apago, claro, se quedo dormido por que no le había sonado la alarma y cuando fue a encenderlo...

**¡Plasf!**

Su iPhone5; Cortesía de su novia, regalo de su veinticinco cumpleaños, sufrió un colapso,un shock al Recibir de golpe 639 WhatsApp.

Esa mañana les dijo de todo.

¿Quienes fueron los responsables?

Lee y Kiba...

¿El nombre del grupo?  
_  
__"Los chicos cool de Konoha."_

Nombre más ridículo por dios...en fin.  
Ese fue el primero de tantos...pero no todo era malo había que admitir que era bastante cómodo y útil,por que cuando su novia era enviada de misión a regañadientes por parte de él hablaban y se enviaban fotos subidas de tono...

Con más de un calentó lo había dejado que posterior el mismo se había encargado de cobrar al regreso de la Hyuga.

Pero como se a dicho sus peleas empezaron cuando ambos se descargaron el whatsApp . No es que Naruto fuese un controlador, y Hinata mucho menos, pero siendo sinceros tanto él como ella a veces no quería o pasaban o no escuchaban el WhatsApp o bien por que estaban ocupados o por que no querían contestar y sólo lo leían. Y claro, la persona al otro lado de la pantalla veía que estaba en línea y no le contestaba sino que simplemente lo leía y pasaba sin darle importancia.

Y eso molestaba dando pie a sospechas malignas.

Y ahí empezaron las discusiones tipo: "¡Estabas en línea y no me contestas!" O "¿Que hacías despierta a esa hora si me dijiste que dejas de hablar conmigo por que estabas cansada y te ibas a dormí?" o tala como "¿Que hacías conectada a esa hora?" Y/o "¿A esa hora llegaste de salir con las chicas? ¿Qué cojones hacías tú a esas horas?" Y "¿Por que no me hablas si estas hablando con Sakura?"

Y así los dos se echaban en cara esas cosas y más...

Por eso el fin de semana pasado decidieron olvidarse de su móviles y decidieron pasar un fin de semana juntos, sin interrupciones, ellos,los dos solos como si el mundo no existiera.

Resulto bastante producto ya que ambos tuvieron una buena sesión de pasión desenfrenada , practicaron sexo por casi toda la casa: cama, ducha, sofá, mesa... Así como arrumacos, palabras de amor, caricias,varios gestos de complicidad... pero no todo salió bien, ya que él se había llevado el móvil a escondidas con la intención de tomarse fotos juntos y pasarlas por el filtro del Intagram, para darles un efecto más bonito.

Claro, Naruto no se lo dijo a su novia y cuantos esta lo pillo enviándole un WhatsApp a Gaara sobre la reunió que tendrían en dos semanas con killer Bee , se enfadó; Discutieron , se echaron en cara varias cosas como ya las mencionas o sobre quien era ese /esa nuevo amigo/amiga que habían agregado al Facebook o quien es ese o esa que te a seguido en Twitter o ¿por que él o ella te dice esas cosas? ...

Total que ardió Troya.

La Hyuga enfadada y al borde del llanto cogió sus cosas y se fue del apartamento del Rubio quien enfadado se quedo mirando como la chica de su vida salía por esa puerta, y lo más serio, desconcertante y preocupante es que no sabía con que términos ella había abandonado su casa.

Eso lo altero y tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella y pedirle perdón, pero claro era un hombre y tenía orgullo y no iba a ir detrás de ella para que lo tacharan de calzonazos. Así que estúpido él se quedo en su casa bastante mal y se puso a jugar online por su Xbox 360.

Se desahogó. jugo todo lo que resto de día y cuando llego la noche fue a babosear su móvil para ver si Hinata estaba en línea o cuando fue su última conexión tal y como estaba haciendo ahora mismo sentado de cara a las ventanas de su oficina.

-Una semana...-susurro antes de soltar un suspiro.

Una semana en la que ni él ni ella habían hablado, claro esta que él veía a cada rato su Facebook, así como su Twitter y su whatsApp, sobre todo esto último por que estaba seguro de que ella también lo hacia.

Naruto cerro los ojos cruzando una pierna mientras su manos subía y sus dedos índice y pulgar pasaban a lo largo de su tabique nasal subiendo y bajando en claro síntoma de ansiedad.

Abrió los ojos y miro la hora del reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierdas.

**20:02 de la noche.**

-Me largo...- dijo mientras se levantaba con móvil en mano derechito a su casa.

Mientras iba cambiando pudo notar algo curioso, por accidente este en ves de pinchar en la imagen del chat pincho en favoritos. En su lista de favoritos estaban sus amigos así como Hinata. Curioso él pulso el estado de ella, no sin antes tragar saliva fuertemente.

**-" Alone ...Muchas gracias K."**

El Kitsune empezó a hiperventilar mientras su mente trabajo a la velocidad de la luz para deducir y sacar significado a ese estado.

_Alone=sola__K=Kiba_

-¡Maldito perro traidor! .- siseo entre dientes con rabia al darse cuenta y llegar a la conclusión más temida y para rematar el bastardo del Inozuka se estaba camelando a su novia o bueno ex, por lo que parecía decir su estado.

Siempre sospecho de las dobles intensiones del desgraciado ese, pero nunca dijo nada por que él sabía que para Hinata Kiba sólo era un amigo. Pero claro teniendo en cuenta lo arrastrado que son los tíos y hasta donde pueden llegar por acostarse con la mujer que les gusta hacen hasta el papel de hermano mayor.

Rabioso y empuñando el móvil con fuerza subió con rapidez las escaleras de su casa. Busco sus llaves y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta.

Naruto alzo un ceja y entro con siguió a su casa; se descalzó y con Kunai en mano entro en su casa. Avanzo despacio hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Vio una silueta y lazo su Kunai sobre esta.

-¿Quien eres? Te lo advierto,no te muevas o el próximo te manda directo al averno.- grito mientras se acerco a esa persona.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y preocupación con forme se acercaba a ver a su... a Hinata en el suelo sostenido su brazo derecho mientras su manos cabría el pequeño hilo de sangre que escapa de entré sus dedos.

-¡Hinata, cariño! .- grito alarmado y dándose cuenta que hablo más de la cuenta ¡Mierda se le había escapado!

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- le pregunto mientras la ayudo a levantarse.

Ella por su parte se dejo ayudar por el Rubio quien se alejó a ver que la herida de su brazo solo había sido una herida superficial.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes .- le conteste ella con voz dulce brindadole una sonrisa.

Este se alejó de ella cruzando sus brazos en clara posición de machote a la defensiva.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el que ambos no sabían que decir ni mucho menos que hablar.

Bueno, Naruto si que sabía lo que quería decir pero..¿Cómo hacerlo sin terminar peleando?

¡Pero que coño! Si supone que según ella y su estado ya no son nada.- pensó

-¿Que haces aquí? .- le pregunto él dándose la vuelta directo a la cocina para coger una lata de refresco. Necesitan beber algo con urgencia por que su garganta se había secado en décimas de segundo.

-Na..Naruto tenemos que halar...- soltó ella.

-¿ Ah, si? ¿Y de que? .- le pregunto mientras cerraba la nevera y abría la lata para beber con urgencia el contenido. La situación no le gustaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Sobre nosotros...-susurro ella lastimera.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué detallé por tu parte venir a cortar conmigo en persona!.- solté él sarcástico mientras pasaba al lado de la morena quien lo veía sorprendía y dolida.

-¿Por que no me nadaste un whatsApp y listo? Es mucho más fácil y cómodo, además haz estado en línea casi toda la tarde, podrías haberlo enviado y ahorrarte el paseo.- le soltó molesto y dolido mientras encendía la luz del salón y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¡Pero...pero que estas diciendo Naruto! Yo no he venido aquí a eso y es más ¿Cómo...como puedes pensar que terminaría contigo por medio de un WhatsApp? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? - le contestes ella dolida mientras se paraba enfrente del Shinobi.

-¿Perdona? .- se levanto para estar a la misma altura que ella.

-Simple deducción, llevamos una semana sin saber nada el uno del otro a eso súmale como terminamos la semana pasada ¡ah! Y se me olvidaba.- le dijo apuntandola con su dedo índice.

-Tú estado del WhatsApp "Alone...Muchas gracias K" , que digo yo eso significa sola y encima le das las gracias a K, quien es Kiba ...- le soltó el mordaz.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y dolida.

-¿y ...y que me dices tú?...fuiste tú quien me miento, el que dijo nada de móviles un fin de semana para nosotros. Y yo llevo una semana para saber de ti...- ahogo un quejido.

-Esperando que..que me pidas disculpas por mentirme, por que yo no podía hablarte te había dicho cosas horribles cosas que no siento...- soltó de golpe para después relajarse y apoyar sus manos sobre el pecho de él quien la observaba cual corderito.

-¿Cómo piensas que voy a cortar contigo con lo difícil que me ha sido tenerte? ¿Cómo voy a terminar contigo si te quiero tanto que he venido aquí a pedirte perdón, siendo tú el culpable de la discusión?.-susurro cerca de la boca del Rubio poniéndose de puntillas.

Naruto la observo mientras subía su mano derecha para coger su rostros y besarla.

-Lo siento mucho... No debí mentirte...- le susurro mientras su lengua fue la primeras en salir e introducirse en la boca de la Hyuga quien paso una de sus manos a la nuca del Rubio para profundizar el beso.

-No ...no importa...-le contesto cerca de sus labios.

Ya ambos relajados y de pie uno frente del otro mientras Naruto pasaba unos cuantos mechones de pelo detrás de las pequeñas orejas de su novia, no pudo más con ello, tenía que saber...

-¿y...ese estado a que viendo? Por qué confieso que...me asuste...-

Ella rio antes de contestarle mientras abraza a su Rubio novio por la cintura.

-Alone, es el nombre de una canción que me gusta. y lo de"Muchas gracias K" en efecto si es Kiba pero no por lo que puedas pensar, sino por que él en esta semana me dijo que no fuese cabezota, con lo mucho que me a costado que te fijarás en mí y que estemos juntos no valía la pena que lo echara a perder por tú estupidez...-

-Maldito...no si al final tendré que darle las gracias al pulgoso...- le contesto mientras abrazaba a su chica encorvando su espalda para esconder su cabeza en el cuello de ella mientras repartía besos y lamia así como repartía pequeños mordiscos sobre este para preguntarle más cosas.

-¿ Y... que más te dijo Kiba..?.-susurro mientras llevaba a Hinata, la cual caminaba hacia tras siendo arrastradas por su novio hacia la habitación de este.

-Mmmm...que ... Que aunque no te merezcas que te mmm ¡Naruto!...- gimió al sentir los besos húmedos y las manos de él acariciando sus muslos.

-Tú sigue ...habla.- susurro.

-Eso...que aunque no te mereces que te quiera tantoooo...mmm...Ahh...que tenía que perdonar tú estupidez que no...mmm...valia la pena arruirmarr... Nuestra relación por una tonteria...solo por esta vezzz...- le dijo entrecortado y con dificultad al sentir las manos de Naruto por debajo de su chaleco de chunnin.

El Rubio subió su rostro para quedar a la altura del de su novia para darle un beso corto.

-No me agrada la idea pero...al final si que si, tendré que darle las gracias al perro de Kiba, estoy en deuda con él...- le contesto para después darle un beso corto en los labios.

Ella lo observo con un dulce sonrisa en sus labios . Él observo a su novia sonrojada mientras esta besaba su nariz.

-¿Y tú...? ¿Qué tal tu semana?...- le pregunto ella al sentir sus gemelos cochar con sutileza el borde del colchón.

-Bueno...no mucho por que.. No podía Parar de pensar en nostros...y poco más...¡Ah si!.- dijo esto último con un tono pícaro.

-Sasuke me paso el otro día una aplicación bastante interesante...- le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras bajaba de forma lenta y sensual el cierre del chaleco chunnin de Hinata.

-¿Qué...qué aplicación...?- pregunto ella nerviosa al saber las intensiones que tenía Naruto con ella que le facilito el sacarse el chaleco.

-Pues verás...se llama _Kamasutra._..-murmuro mientras ella le quitaba el chaleco con un poco nerviosa mientras el besaba su barbilla.

La Hyuga alzo un ceja en interrogante.

-¿Kamasutra...? ¿Qué aplicación es esa..?- pregunto sin ser consciente de lo que significaba.

El Rubio río por dentro. ¡Dios como iba a disfrutar! Que rica inocencia poseía su novia.

-Pues...te voy enseñar ahora mismo en que consiste.- le dijo mientras besaba con ahínco su boca así como sus lenguas chocaban y lamían sus labios mientras el Rubio giraba para sentir su cuerpo chocar contra la suavidad del colchón y sentir la excitación por la presión que el peso de Hinata apretaba sus deliciosos senos sobre su pecho desnudo.

**To Be Continue.?**

_¿Les gusto? Yo espero que si que hayan disfrutado si dejan su comentario se los agradezco de ustedes depende si termina así o le pongo un lemon. _

_Bueno nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones. _

_Un Saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga. _

_Bye,Bye! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí estala continuación que tanto me han pedido , solo espero no decepcionarlos U_U espero que le guste y disfruten , y me reafirmo ¡odio el WhatsApp! _

_A leer. _

…_**..ooOoooOooooOoo...**_

_-__Sasuke me paso el otro día una aplicación bastante interesante...- le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras bajaba de forma lenta y sensual el cierre del chaleco chunnin de Hinata._

_-¿Qué...qué aplicación...?- pregunto ella nerviosa al saber las intensiones que tenía Naruto con ella que le facilito el sacarse el chaleco_

_.__-Pues verás...se llama Kamasutra...-murmuro mientras ella le quitaba el chaleco con un poco nerviosa mientras él besaba su barbilla.__La Hyuga alzo un ceja en interrogante_

_.__-¿Kamasutra...? ¿Qué aplicación es esa..?- pregunto sin ser consciente de lo que significaba_

_.__El Rubio río por dentro. ¡Dios como iba a disfrutar! Que rica inocencia poseía su novi__a._

_-Pues...te voy enseñar ahora mismo en que consiste.- le dijo mientras besaba con ahínco su boca así como sus lenguas chocaban y lamían sus labios mientras el Rubio giraba para sentir su cuerpo chocar contra la suavidad del colchón y sentir la excitación por la presión que el peso de Hinata apretaba sus deliciosos senos sobre su pecho desnudo._

- Te he echado de menos...-le susurro el Rubio sobre sus labios mientras la Hyuga levanto su rostro sonrojado apoyando sus manos a cada lado del colchón en tanto sus hebras azules caían graciosamente a cada lado de su rostro.

-¿Seguro?... - le inquirió ella divertida haciendo una pequeña mueca graciosa.

El Rubio la miro durante un instantes y se echo a reír.

-Segurísimo ...- le dijo pasando una de sus manos sobre su nuca para besarla con más pasión.

Estuvieron un rato en esa posición. Acariciando sus cuerpos , explorando sus bocas conocidas y expertas mientras sus lenguas jugaban en una dulce danza de reencuentro.

Todo iba bien hasta que Hinata se levanto casi de golpe de la cama y del abrazo de su novio para pararse frente a él; con su rostro sonrojado sus labios rojos y un poco hinchados, así como su torso cubierto por un sujetador beige y los botones de su pantalón abiertos.

Naruto de incorporo de inmediato quedando sentado en su cama desconcertado al ver el comportamiento de su novia.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Sucede algo?...- pregunto preocupado con su respiración agitada .

Hinata levanto su rostro que se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo para encararlo , solo quería resolver su inminente duda.

-Naruto...- escucho que lo llamo con una cara de interrogante.

Naruto la miro expectante.

-¿Qué...qué tiene que ver lo de la aplicación con ...con lo que estamos haciendo? .-

¿Cómo?.- pensó el Rubio para si mismo.  
Hinata era única. Se aguantó las ganas de reír al ver la ingenuidad que todavía poseía su chica.

A Naruto le tomo por sorpresa la pregunta. Pero relajo sus facciones a entender el desconcierto de ella.

-Ven...-la llamó para que se a acercara mientras le extendía su mano, ella obedeció.

Estaban justo uno enfrente del otro; él sentado en la orilla de la cama y ella de pie, mirándose, delineándose mutuamente, sin tocarse.

El Rubio paso una de sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de ella y abrazarla con su brazo izquierdo mientras ella daba un pasito hacia delante hasta topar así sus tibias con el borde del colchón.

El Rubio levanto su cabeza, la miro y sonrió ampliamente mientras metía su mano derecha libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su iPhone5 blanco.

Ahora venía lo difícil, ¿Como explicarle a su ya no tan tímida novia que quería practicar algunas de las posturas del maravilloso libro jamas inventado sobre sexo?

Ok. Conocía lo suficiente a su Hinata como para saber que a ella no le iba el sexo en si, sino hacer el amor. Sin duda el también lo prefería ,era único, no había comparación con eso, las caricias, los besos, las palabras, los gestos,la intensidad, el deseo , el disfrute,pero...a veces a Naruto le gustaba "experimentar" cosas nuevas.

¡Ojo! Había hecho casi de todo y en casi todos los sitios el amor con Hinata, incluso recordaba la primera vez que Hinata...eso...había jugado con su "amiguito" dentro de su boca así como la lengua de ella...¡Dios! ¡Eso fue memorable! ¡Legendario! El recordar como ella Aquel día se había arrodillado mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá y esta abriendo su pantalón con esa mirada perlada y su cara sonrosada con esa inocencia , mientras él la miraba con total fascinación y excitación ; el sentir su respiración acelerarse y el gran ronroneo que salió de su boca cuando sintió la pequeña boca de Hinata rodeando su miembro, fue una experiencia única.

pero esto era un pocos más complicado...o tal vez no tanto ...

Entonces beso con ternura el abdomen de Hinata mientras esta acariciaba su pelo y lo observaba un poco desconcerta ante las acciones del Rubio que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella esperaba con respuesta a lo que había formulado.

-Hina, ¿Tú me quieres? ...-formulo mientras subía el móvil para enseñárselo. Empezaría con el chantaje emocional.

_Mala persona...-le susurro una voz de ultra tumba de forma burlona...__El fin justifican los medios...-le respondió Naruto con sorda_

-¡Claro! .- se apresuró a contestar ella mientras sus orbes plata se abría con sorpresa al igual que llevo una de sus manos a su boca.

-Dios...-susurro mientras miraba las imágenes del móvil y miraba a Naruto quien reía ampliamente.

Hinata dio un paso atrás. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué clase de aplicación era esa? ¿Como hacían esas cosas? La curiosidad invadió el cuerpo de la heredera del clan Hyuga, que empezó a pasar las fotografías y a mirarlas con gran interés ante la atenta mirada de Naruto quien sólo sonreía para si.

Observo como ella abría la boca e incluso como ampliaba algunas de las fotos. Así que decidió levantarse sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se pudo detrás y la abrazo por la cintura ladeando su gran melena a un lado para apoyar su mentón.

Hinata se sobresaltó y giro su cara para mirarlo sonrojada mientras tragaba salida al darse cuenta de las intensiones de su novio.

-Bien, ¿Que posición te gusta más? ¿Cuál de ellas quieres practicar hoy?.- le pregunto mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¡Qué! ...¿Ha..hablas enserio?..- le pregunto ella poniéndose más roja mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Hina...Esta semana lo he pasado mal...me haz hecho sufrir pensando que ya habías terminado ...¿Qué mejor manera para reconciliarnos que hacer una actividad instructiva y satisfactoria juntos? ,además, has dicho que me querías...-le dijo esto último con un puchero con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-¡oh! No me mires así...-le contesto ella.

-Hina...-suplico casi el Rubio aguantando la risa al ver la expresión de su novia.

Hinata cerro los ojos durante unos instantes mientras se humedecía los labios.

¡Mierda! No podía con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado.

- ¿Tú...Tú crees que yo..yo pueda hacer eso?...es decir parece un poco complicado ...- lo observo un poco insegura.

Naruto sonrió.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuál de ellas prefieres?.- pregunto él mientras Hinata giraba sus talones y se quedaba frente a Naruto quien la abrazo por la cintura poniendo ella una de sus manos en su pecho mientras la otra sostenía aún el móvil y su mirada en el.

-No ...No sé..yo no...yo no puedo elegir en esto...-le dijo girando la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Pues, yo he visto unos cuantos...y me han llamado la atención tres que podemos practicar...-le dijo besándola introduciendo su lengua de una mientras ella empezó a acariciar los hombros de él así como Naruto los gluteos de ella.

La situación había cambiado casi totalmente. Ella fue quien rompió esa barrera poniendo sus manos en las caderas de él, aproximándose despacio y cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar.

Hinata empezó dándole pequeños pero tiernos besos; uno en un lado de su boca , que si en el otro, en el labio superior , inferir , lamiendo la comisura de sus labios y la barbilla de Naruto.

-¡Ohhh! Hinata...me matas cuando me haces estas cosas...-le confeso él mientras su sangre empezaba a acularse en cierta zona baja así como en sus venas el ardiente deseo de hacerle todas y cada una de las posturas del dichoso libro . Hacerla disfrutar y disfrutar él de esa danza de cuerpos desnudos.

Naruto abrió gustoso y contraataco abriendo sus labios para tirar con dulzura y hambre de unos de los labios de Hinata.

-Vamos a la cama...quiero hacer una en la que tú estés arriba y me montes...tímida y dulce Hinata...-le susurro de forma atrevida y seductora mientras tiraba de su cuerpo hasta la orilla de la cama.

Ambos dejaron sus móviles encima de la mesita de noche del Rubio mientras se quitaban el resto de la ropa entre caricias, miradas y risas de complicidad.

Naruto se sentó a la orilla de la cama mientras besaba a Hinata , y esta a su vez se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él.

Ella meneo sus caderas en clara ansiedad y deseo de estar unidos. Sin romper el beso acariciando el rostro de Naruto para después bajar lentamente hasta sus hombros los cuales acaricio para después rodear el cuello de él apegando más su cuerpo al suyo.

Naruto sentía a su amigo ya duro que se rozaba con la intimidad de novia quien estaba igual de ansiosa que él.

-Vale...escúchame..agárrate bien , voy a acomodarme mejor...-le dijo con dificultad ante su inminente excitación. ella obedeció gustosa enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto, mientras el se colocaba en el centro de la cama.

-¿y...y ahora?...-pregunto sofocada.

-Ahora viene lo mejor ...- Beso con intensidad a la morena mientras elevaba las caderas de ella. Hinata ayudo en la labor mientras el Rubio tomaba con una de sus manos su miembro para introducirlo en el interior de su novia.

Hinata gimió con anticipación mientras se mordía los labio al sentir rozar la punta del miembro de Naruto en su intimidad.

Naruto gimió roncamente al sentir como poco a poco su miembro se iba introduciendo dentro de Hinata.

Caliente y húmedo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh...! .-gimieron al unísono.

Hinata apoyo su frente en la de Naruto.  
Su boca abierta jadeante; abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su novio y este a su vez la de ella.

Naruto estiro una de sus piernas y doblo la otra para mantener el equilibrio mientras pasaba una de sus manos a la espalda de Hinata y la otra en su zona lumbar para asegurar que la penetración sea profunda.

Hinata entendió la jugada y empezó a moverse. Ella marcaba el ritmo mientras el Rubio chupa los erectos pezones , los lamió y los mordió con sus labios mientras ella se movía de arriba abajo, adelante hacia atrás y haciendo pequeños círculos.

-Más...rápido..así , así...- pidió el Rubio mientras ella apegaba más su cuerpo al de él,él cual cerró sus ojos para esconder su y rostro en el cuello de ella y lamerlo de arriba abajo consiguiendo un gemido sonoro así como las uñas de ella se clavaron ligeramente en sus hombros.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y Naruto sentía que si seguía a ese ritmo acabaría ella antes de tiempo sin que él llegara y él quería que llegaran juntos. Así que de golpe y en seco paró el ritmo de la morena cogiendo sus caderas.

-Levanta ...ponte de revés...- le hablo entrecortado lamiendo sus labios.

Hinata lo miro agitada obedientemente.

La Hyuga se levanto para colocarse de espaldas al Rubio. Volvió a sentarse encima de el mientras Naruto cogía con una de sus manos la cintura de ella y con la otra su erección para volverse uno con ella .

otro gemido escapo sus bocas.

-Hinata...échate hacía delante...y apoya ...uuf ...mmmm.-gimió

-tus manos en el colchón ...mmmm... Y muévete...- hablo con dificultad mordiendose los labios y aguantando sus inmensas ganas de mover su pelvis y empezar a embestidas.

Naruto apoyo su mano derecha sobre la cama con sus piernas estiradas, mientras tanto Hinata estaba sentada a horcajadas. Estaba arrodillada, apoyada en los brazos y llevando el ritmo del movimiento. Así Naruto con su mano izquierda se podía dar el lujo de acariciar su espalda , su trasero y sus pechos.

La morena empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas.  
Naruto movió un poco su pelvis mientras masajeaba y estrujaba con delicadeza y con un desenfreno los gluteos de ella .

Hinata gemía sonoramente mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza se ladeaba de un lado a otro y hace atrás.

-¡uuhhhh...! Mm mm...¡ah ahahaha...ah!.- gimió con más fuerza la Hyuga al sentir como su novio se había puesto de rodillas en la cama y empezaba a embestirla con fuerza.

Naruto no soporto más ser la parte pasiva de la pareja por más tiempo, esa postura era jodidamente buena para sacar el lado salvaje de un hombre, bastante morboso, lo excitaba y sabía que estando ella arriba llegaba al orgasmo pero él no, lo único que hacia esa postura era ponerlo más cachondo y comportarse como un bestia en la cama.

Así terminaba después la morena, muerta del cansancio, y como tenía la piel tan blanca aveces le salían pequeños cardenales sin importancia debido al choque de sus pieles entre sus muslos.  
La primera vez que Naruto lo vio se asusto y se prometio a sí mismo no ser tan bestia...pero es que le era imposible cuando Hinata gemía de esa forma y más aún cuando lo provocaba diciéndoles esas cosas...

Le gustaba esa postura porque después de que ella llegará ,él le decía que la amaba y la besaba y era ahí donde él aprovechaba para satisfacerse él y a ella por segunda vez.

-¡ uuuuhhhhh...Hina-chaannnn!...- gimió el Rubio al sentir que su órganos iba llegando.

-¡Más , más , massss...uuuuhhhh...! .-Gimió ella al sentir que estaba a punto.

Iban a llegar juntos al órganos, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo debido a que a Hinata le costaba llegar un poco más que al Rubio quien llegaba sin problemas.

Estaban a punto de llegar ambos sentían que lo iban a hacer al unísono y eso probó que ambos se excitarán más. Naruto aumento una vez más las embestidas sujetando con fuerza las caderas de ella quien no hace más que gemir y pedirle más, que no parará...

Por otro lado Naruto sentían que en cualquier momento iba a alcanzar su éxtasis dejando de lado su raciocinio sin importarle que podría romper a su compañera.

-!Ah ...ah...ah...ah..! .- empezaron a gemir ambos sintiendo el clímax llegar.

_**"Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri"**_

_**"Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri"**_

_**"Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri"**_

_** "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri" "Tiruri"**_

El maldito sonido...la sinfonía del diablo..._¡Maldito WhatsApp!__  
_  
El sonido de las notificación hizo su inoportuna aparición en un momento tan inoportuno sacándolos a ambos de su éxtasis y goce privado.

Naruto pegado un bote por la sorpresa recuperando así el control de lo que hacia , para su desgracia. Parando en seco su actividad. Hinata que mantenía sus ojos cerrado y apretando con fuerza las sábanas. Abrió sus ojos de golpe sorprendida y al igual que su novio dándose cuenta como se encontraba y lo que estaba haciendo. De inmediato la vergüenza subió de golpe a su rostros.

-Mierda...Hijos de la gran puta.- arrastro cada una de las palabras molesto el Rubio. Sin duda iba a matar al inoportuno de turno que le había jodido el polvo de reconciliación.

Miro a su novia que estaba a cuatro patas sobre la cama con la cabeza agachada y seguramente muerta de la vergüenza por tal circunstancia.

-¡Genial! ¡Fantástico! - grito enojado mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de su novia y se levantaba para tirar el puto teléfono por la ventana no sin antes decirle al Cabrón Jode reconciliación de lo que se iba a morir.

Naruto se levantó de la cama derrotado a coger el dichoso móvil y contestar, pero sin duda el no imagino lo que vendría a continuación.

Hinata cogió con fuerza el brazo de Naruto quien giro su rostro para ver a una Hinata más que roja parada junto a la cama sosteniendo su brazo. Se acerco con seguridad al rostro de su novio para besarlo con ímpetu. Naruto no tardo en contestar el frenético beso quien cogió su rostro con ambas manos mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Déjalo. Tú...Tú sigue, no pares, va...si...sigamos- le besó amorosamente mientras se lo llevaba caminando hacia atrás de nuevo a la cama.

El Rubio de sorprendió ante la actitud de Hinata , sin duda ella también se había quedado con las ganas. Pero de dejo llevar por ellas.

Naruto apoyo sus manos en el colchón para no paladar el cuerpo de su novia quien con atrevimiento abrió sus piernas y las enrolló en la cintura del Hokage.  
Naruto no dudo y supo que su novia había dado un paso en su relación así como en su actitud, seguramente le habría costado la misma vida hacer lo que había hecho pero el la iba a recompensar , claro que si.

Hinata le motivó apretando sus caderas contra las de él moviendo sus brazos para rodearle el cuello por encima de sus hombros. Le abrazó a la vez que le susurraba y besaba delicadamente sabiendo a la perfección como conseguir que de nuevo la ímpetu del acto interrumpido.

- Hokage-sama...-susurro en sus labios mirándolo fijamente.

Naruto trago sonoramente al saber lo que le iba a decir.

-Hágame gritar su nombre... -le medio rogó hablando con sensualidad.

Naruto sabía que sí la dejaba hablar iba terminar exhausto...

Callo la boca de su novia con un beso mientras el con una de sus manos se estimulaba de nuevo recordando lo que estaban haciendo unos minutos atrás.  
Levanto con su otra mano la caderas de ella , quien las levanto facilitando su trabajo mientras él cogía su miento para introducirlo de una.

La besó intensamente y volvió a empezar el vaivén entrando y saliendo de Hinata pesadamente, necesitaba encontrar el compás que habían conseguido antes de la inoportuna interrupción.

El móvil siguió sonando un par de bastantes veces , pero fue ignorado por ambos.

Por sus venas la sangre volvía arder como al principio, hirviendo venían y se iban de nuevo, sonrió y cerró los ojos retomando los jadeos y gemidos.

-Siiii...eso es...Mi Ho-ka-Ge...- le susurro lamiendo su oreja.

Naruto quiso olvidarse de todo y volver a entrar en ese estado de demencia sexual y no le resulto difícil al escuchar esas sugerentes palabras de su novia.

Aumentó intensidad, fuerza y rapidez siendo constante en cada embestida. Los latidos de sus corazones volvían a desbordarse, directos a la arritmia cardíaca. En poco tiempo habían recuperado el ritmo y dinamismo anterior.

-Ahhhhhhaaaahhh...uuhhhh...Naruto así...-

Él lamió sus labios en respuesta.

-uuuhhhhh...Hinaaaa...me voy...A...-gimió.

Naruto noto el cansancio en sus antebrazos que aguantaban su peso pero se dejó caer totalmente su cuerpo sobre la Hyuga. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven apretándola contra sí en cada penetración para profundizar más en Hinata quien gemía con más fuerza que antes.

-nmmmm...¡aaaasahhhhhhhh...!.-

Naruto oculto su rostro con los ojos cerrados a un lado de la cara de su novia , respiraba sonoramente , jadeando por el esfuerzo. Hinata seguía abrazada a su cuello junto con sus piernas enrolladas con fuerza en su cadera botando con él, provocando que la cama hiciera ruido con cada empuje.

El Rubio sintió que le faltaba poco para correrse, así que dirigió sus manos hacia la parte superior de la cama para agarrase en el borde del colchón para hacer más fuerza con su cuerpo sobre su novia.

Hinata colaboró estando a un paso de perder la cordura y casi gritando de nuevo en sus gemidos su nombre, contrajo con su vagina con movimientos pélvicos sobre su miembro, estrujándolo y comprimiéndolo dentro de ella repetidas veces. Sabía de sobra que eso le encantaba, que era superior a él y que le volvía loco, por eso le complacía.

Naruto no pudo ocultar el placer de esa sensación, haciendo que de su boca al igual que la de su novia llegara el clímax por fin.

-¡Aaasshhhhhhhhh...! Hinaaaa...-

-¡Aaaa...aaahhhhh...!mmmm...na...ru...toooo...-

Se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición mientras recuperaban fuerzas. Estaban exhaustos , cansados y sudados.

Naruto con una amplia sonrisa se echo a un lado de la cama teniendo aplastar a su novia quien tenía los ojos cerrados y recuperaba su respiración al igual que él.

Tras un par de minutos Hinata sintió unos dulces labios besar su mejilla mientras unos brazos abrazaban amorosamente su cuerpo.

-Te Amo...eres la mejor...- le susurro el Rubio mientras esta giraba su rostro y sonreía.

-Y yo a ti cariño...-

_**/:::::/::::::/:::::/:::/**_

_**Horas después...**_

-Encima que llegas tarde...- le reprimo el Uchiha.

- A saber lo que hacia ...-soltó con malicia el Inozuka.

Naruto los miro con odio. Él muy imbécil de Sasuke había sido el inoportuno que casi le fastidia su reconciliación. Por que él llegaba tarde a la quedada.

Y Kiba el que ayudo en la labor. Pero a la otra..si esa en la que le dijo a Hinata que le daría las gracias...y ciertamente lo quería hacer...pero...No.

Tomo con su mano derecha la lata de refresco para beber mientras la otra mantenía en el mando de la Xbox.

Estaba hasta la mismísima polla de la puta ampliación y de las nuevas tecnologías , pero bueno había que admitir que sí servían para algo más que joder la vida.

Miro a sus compañero y todos estaban con la cabeza agachada y sus dedos escribiendo a gran velocidad en sus respectivos móviles.

Sin duda se habían convertido , incluido él , esclavos de las tecnologías. Pero no todo era malo.

-Que fatídio...- susurro para sí al dar un pequeño bote debido al vibrador de su móvil.

Que sorpresa...ironizo para sí al ver que tenía un WhatsApp , pero sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

_Hinata H__: Narutooo! Descargare el Line! Y hablamos por ahí! Es mejor que el WhatsApp . Y tienes iconos súper monos!. Nos vemos esta noche Bs. Pasatelo bien TQM._

Naruto miro y tal que miró cerros los ojos y sonrió. Otra mierda de aplicación de mensajería gratis...

_Kurama:__ ok , cariño! Lo haré pero espero que no sea igual que la mierda esta del WhatsApp . Yo también te quiero y estoy deseando probar a hacer más posturas! Bs._

Si. Tenía qué admitir que las nuevas tecnología servían de mucho pero también jodian bastante, pero por lo mensos el sacaría provecho de ello.

_**Fin. **_

_¿Les gusto? _

_¡ajajajajajajaja! ¡Malditos moviles!_

_yo también soy esclava de mi Iphone...U_U _

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo Reviews _

_paso a contestarles^^ ._

**Giissi-chan:**lo dejo ahí para enganchar ¡muajaja! Soy malvada ...XD si yo ya paso de ella me pase al Line ...xD espero que te hay gustado .Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones.

**Kitahoro:** Me alegro que te haya parecido interesante. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentarios.

**Lala**: Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te también . Gracias por tu comentario.

**Isabela17anime:**Aquí tienes el lemon , espero que te haya gustado . Gracias por tu comentario .

**Dniizz:** jajaja! Bueno intento scarle partido a su estilo xD .espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Karmina:** Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Gus: **si XDD . Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado.

**Hina-edith: **naruto pervertido...U_U totalmente ella también disfruta xD espero que te guste la continuación Gracias por tu comentario.

**Noeluna:**Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado , si yo me imagino que sería un puto caos jajajaja! aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ichi:** aquí lo tienes. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Kotoko-98:** jajajaja! Aquí lo tienes. Ciertamente lo pensé pero es que Sasuke tiene pinta de esos que en persona no habla en persona pero que se desplaya a través de una pantalla XD . Yo odio el móvil peor también lo quiero ...U_U una relación amor odio. Espero que te haya gustado este y gracias por tu comentario.

**Hikary gaega:** yo tampoco peor odio esa maldita aplicación , la gente parece que no tiene vida y no para de joder por ahí...son una panda de pesados por eso paso de ella, además me pase al line, ahí no hay quien te vigile y tiene uno iconos preziozos..*^* jajajaja! Bueno he puesto unas cuatas peor no sé ya me dirás tú si te ha gustado el capitulo. Yo soy más de twitter XD . Gracias por tu comentario.

**_...ooOOOoo..._**

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado _

_Espero que me dejen su opinión nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones_

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga ._


End file.
